


The Comfort of Children Playing

by KeytoMyCity



Series: The Doctor's Adventure in Child Rearing [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Beware of the Baby Adric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Adric to the park and sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Children Playing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during 'The Power of Three' and Adric's body is about seven here.

The Doctor had enough sitting around at Amy and Rory’s waiting for something to happen with those cubes, so for once he decided to take Adric out of the TARDIS to a park. The young child holding onto his hand tightly.

“Now Adric you have to stay nearby, you remember all the other times you wandered away from me right?” The Doctor reminded the child.

“Yes Doctor.” Adric responded. It had taken until his body turned three for him to speak like he used to minus the pitch. It was a relief considering the Doctor forgot that other’s couldn’t understand him when they were out in public and continued their conversations as if he could. Though it was still weird to others that he was talking to a seven year old like an adult. It just made it worst that the boy was small for his age, so he looked a couple years younger.

It took a few more minutes for them to reach the park, and when they got there the Doctor stopped instantly causing Adric to stumbled. “Doctor?”

The Doctor didn’t respond. Across from them, sitting on a bench, was a red headed woman staring wistfully at the children playing on the equipment. Adric didn’t recognize her, but he didn’t recognize many people on Earth. Then finally the Doctor spoke, “Donna.” 

“Donna who?” Adric asked finally receiving the Doctor’s attention again.

“She was a former companion, a great companion of mine. She ended up becoming half Time-Lord, and to save her I had to make her forget… everything.” The Doctor answered sadly his eyes downcast. “She can’t remember or she’ll die.”

“But she doesn’t know this you though, she can speak to you if you don’t let anything slip.” Adric replied. It was weird for anyone nearby hearing a seven year old speaking as if he was way older.

“I don’t want to risk it. You go play, and I will stay over here Adric.” Doctor released his hand, and pushed him slightly. Adric gave him another look, and running off and instead of to the equipment to Donna. The Doctor almost shouted at him, but he stopped himself, and just watched trusting Adric wouldn’t say anything that would cause someone’s death.

~~~~~~~~

“Hello!” Adric said smiling at Donna as he walked over to the bench she was sitting on, still in the view of the Doctor.

Donna smiled down at him, “Hello to you.”

“May I sit here?” He gestured to the spot next to her, and used the manners the Doctor taught him. Donna nodded watching as the small child climbed onto the bench next to her. Once he got settled he looked at her again, “Why do you look sad?”

Donna looked taken aback. “I look sad?”

Adric frowned, “Yes, like you’re missing something.”

“How obvious must it be if a toddler notices.” She sighed, and looked at him, “ I do feel that way, but no matter how hard I try I can’t remember what it was that I’m missing. So I come back here because I feel some comfort in watching kids play.”

“I’m sorry.” Adric didn’t think he’d do well anywhere if he didn’t remember the Doctor. He’d be stuck in a rut.

“I’m fine. I wish I could remember some days, but if I was meant to remember I would’ve, wouldn’t I?”

Adric stared at her blue eyes, “Maybe one day you will remember.” 

“Maybe I will.” She smiled at him and held out her hand, “I don’t believe we introduced ourselves, Donna Noble.”

“Adric.” He smiled at her, and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you Adric.” 

“You as well.” Adric wanted to stay and talk to her longer, but a voice started calling for him.

“Adric!” The Doctor was calling and coming over. When he reached the bench he sighed, “What did I tell you about talking to strangers?”

Adric pouted, “You said not to.”

The Doctor didn‘t fall for it, “So why are you speaking to her?”

“She looked sad.” Adric replied avoiding eye contact and chose to stare at the bench below him.

“Well apologize, and we need to head home.” The alien gestured to Donna so he would give his apology.

Donna chuckled, “It’s not a big deal, your son was very polite.”

“Still.”

Donna shook her head, “Go it’s fine. See you Adric.”

“Bye Ms. Noble.” He replied reaching his hands up to the Doctor who picked him up. The duo then left the park. Soon Donna realized what happened. ‘Did I just speak to a child like an adult?’ She thought, and then shrugged, she figured weirder things have happened.


End file.
